La Oportunista
by VenturaRD
Summary: Rachel Berry es una oportunista de la cuidad de New York, que junto con Santana Lopez se encargan de enamorar para luego estafar a mujeres mayores de los 40 años. Pero que pasa cuando en su camino se encuentra con Quinn Fabray? Cuidado Faberry G!P
1. Chapter 1

_Declaro:__ Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen._

La Oportunista

New York, U.S.A.

Rachel se levanta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a la fiesta de la noche anterior, sale de la cama maldiciendo a mas no poder para la cocina, topandose con Santana sentada en una de las banquetas.

S: Buenas tardes maldita suertuda Berry! -Rachel solo se limito a mirarla de la peor forma posible mientras buscaba algo para el dolor- Ya, no me mires asi que no tengo la culpa de que el alcohol te golpee tan duro.

Despues de unos minutos Rachel se relajo y se sento a su lado.

R: Hola Santana, si lo se pero es que este maldito dolor me tiene Grrr, ademas tengo que llamar a la Sra. Perez para decirle que a las 4 p.m. estoy lista para que me compre mi bebe. dice con actitud, miestras abre el pote de las pastillas-

S: Wow! Ya te lo va a comprar? -Rachel asintio bebiendo de su botella de agua- por esa razon es que somos socias, menos de 3 meses follando con la vieja esa y ya te va a comprar un carro, que maldita envidia mientras yo tengo que aguantar mas tiempos con esas viejas asquerosas. Te odio Berry! -Dijo Santana dandole un golpe suave en el brazo-

R: Es que tienes que saber escoger tus victimas Lopez -Dijo riendo- ademas la Sra. Goodman ya esta lo suficientemente loca por ti para hacer lo que tu quieras.

S: Lo se, jajaja soy buena en esto pero comparada contigo uff, si que eres rapida Rach, solo le hablas bonito y BAMM! la tienes y ni hablar cuando las follas por primera vez ahi si es verdad que las tienes porque las tienes.

R: No me quejo de lo que tengo, ademas es culpa de los hombres que se buscaron de esposos o novios son unos estupidos.

S: Si si si ya -Dijo la latina fingiendo enojo- no todas tenemos un arma con ese PODER de destrucion masiva -Hizo incapie en esa palabra y Rachel rodo los ojos- jajaja ya relajate. Oye no tenias que salir? -Le pregunta mirando su reloj en su mano izquierda. Rachel miro el mismo reloj y se paro rapido a buscar su celular para llamar a la Sra. Perez ya que eran casi las 4 pm y quedar para media hora mas tarde en la cafeteria cerca del apartamento donde vivia-

Rachel se baño y se vistio lo mas pronto que pudo. Poniendose un poloche blanco en cuello V, un jean ajustado y medio raspado en las rodillas, unos zapatos negros informales, una chaqueta negra, sus lentes de sol y perfume. Dandose un ultimo vistazo en el espejo de su habitacion y viendo que estaba perfecta con su look badass, decidio salir cuanto antes.

...

La Sra. Perez era una mujer hermosa de piel bronciada, ojos negros, estatura promedio de una mujer caribeña y ricamente viuda, que vivia en New York pero nacida en Puerto Rico. Martha Perez de 43 años de edad se habia casado con el Sr. Johonson a quien le dio un hijo de 15 años Joe Carlos Johonson Perez, pero le puedes decir JJ. El Sr. Johonson murio de un ataque al corazon miestras estaba en un casino de la ciudad, por la mescla de alcohol y pastillas para los dolores.

Rachel llegaba a la cafeteria para encontrar a Marta de espalda en una de las mesas del local de comida. Despacio como un leon vigilando a su presa se fue acercando hasta llegar y asustarla de la manera que Marta casi se cae de la silla, miestras Rachel reia le daba un beso de bienvenida y se sentaba en frente de ella.

M: Dios Rachel bebe casi me matas de un susto! - Le dice escandalizada y la morena solo reia mas- Ya deja de reirte que me haces enojar y a la vez mojar. -Rachel se congelo ahi mismo y Martha era la que reia ahora- Vez que no es bueno tambien me puedo reir de ti.

R: Muy graciosa si.. Pero no me digas eso asi nada mas mira que ni he comido aun. -Martha la mira seriamente porque no le gusta que Rachel no coma como es debido-

M: Por que no has comido aun? Sabes que quiero que siempre estes bien bebe si te pasa algo me muero. -Esa eran las palabras que a Rachel le gustaba escuchar de sus victimas saber que las tenia en su poder. La morena se limito a besarle la mano miestras sonreia-

R: No te preocupes fue que me acoste muy tarde despues de... -Se quedo pensando que iba a decir ya que no le podia decir a Martha que estaba en una fiesta ligando con otra vieja- quedarme ayudando a Santana con algunas cosas y por eso me levante temprano, pero ya vengo deja pedir algo.

M: Por eso te amo, toma mi targeta bebe y paga con ella. -Dijo la Sra. Perez miestras buscaba en su cartera Louis Vuitton coleccion primavera verano 2014-

Rachel como no era pendeja la cogio feliz, despues de darle un beso en los labios para que no se viera tan descarada. Llegaba a el mostrador cuando una joven muy bonita que se llama Perla y con un escote insinuante le dio una sonrisa a Rachel al verla llegar.

P: Hola Rach.. Nueva conquista? -Le pregunto mirando hacia la mesa donde estaba Martha-

R: Callate Perla! Y mejor dame una ensalada y un jugo de limon. - Dijo la morena muy despacio para que Martha no llegara a escuchar nada-

P: Uyy uyy! pero que humorsito el de hoy, sera mejor que le diga a la vieja esa toda estirada como te gusta que te la mamen a ver si cambias de animos. -Dijo la descarada joven mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa-

R: Jajaja Sabes? Creo que hoy estare cansada en la noche. Por que no te pasas por mi apartamento? -Le pregunto mirandole los senos y mordiendose el labio pero tambien mirando a la mesa de Martha de ves en cuando-

P: Claro Rach! -Respondio la chica dandole la comina y recostando su cuerpo en el mostrador lo mas que pudo-

Rachel regreso a la mesa donde la esperaba la Sra. Perez, comieron y platicaron de lo mas bien con juegos de palabras hasta que ya era la hora de irse. Despues de compar el carro esa misma tarde Rachel se la paso con Martha tratandola como una dama y como una puta en la noche, porque eso tenia Rachel Berry que follaba duro hasta hacerte perder la cordura.

...

Dos meses despues

Santana y Rachel iban en el carro de la morena mas baja para irse a reunir a la casa de Tina para que les informara quienes serian sus proximas victimas. El celular de Berry empezo a sonar y Rachel al ver quien era decidio no contestar y Santana la miro.

S: Por que no lo cojes? Quien era? -Dijo bebiendo de su Coca Cola bien fria-

R: Era Martha ya sabes la Sra. Perez, ya consegui mucho de ella no la necesito mas, ademas se me estaba volviendo una pelotita en el ano. Siempre llamando mas de la cuenta y sofocandome hasta mas no poder. Voy a cambiar el numero hoy mismo. -Dijo un poco enojada. Lo cierto es que Martha estaba destrozada ya que Rachel no la trataba igual que antes y la evitaba a mas no poder porque a diferencia de Berry, Martha si se enamoro de ella-

S: Tanto asi? -Pregunto la latina aunque no se extrañaba mucho ya que Rachel siempre las enamora hasta los huesos-

R: Si. -Contesto no queriendo hablar mas del tema ya que no le interesaba en lo mas minimo y Santana se dio cuenta del tono en que lo dijo y no pregunto mas nada-

Llegaron a la casa de Tina en el Bronx. Desde que llegaron se pusieron a beber y a celebrar de que sus planes se les dieran tan bien. Tina era una nerd a todo su esplendor era la que buscaba a las mujeres por ensima de los 40 y que no estuvieran casadas ya que si algo bueno tiena Rachel aparte de lo que haga en la cama, es que no se interponia en un matrimonio. Tina se sento en la computadora seguida de Rachel y Santana.

T: Bien ya les tengo las viejas perfectas, ellas son Judy y Hellen Smith tinen 41 y 44 años , son de Los Angeles y se mudaron juntas con sus hijas luego de que cada una se dirvorciara de sus maridos Russell Fabray y Jimmy Pierce. Son ricas de nacimiento ya que su pabre era un director famoso de los años 70s.

Santana y Rachel miraban las fotos de las mujeres en la pantalla mientras escuchaban a Tina y se miraron al mismo tiempo riendo y chocando las manos. Parece que las chicas ya tienen su proximo objectivo en mente.


	2. Chapter 2 Tata

Declaro: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen.

Tata

Aeropuerto de NYC, Lunes 2:00 P.M

Rachel estaba sentada al lado de una ventanilla de avion, en un vuelo con destino a Lima, Ohio. Mientras la morena estaba pensando en la llamada que recibio el dia de ayer de su abuela preguntandole si iba a ir a verla por ser su cumpleaños una hermosa azafata se acercaba hacia su asiento.

A: Buenas tardes señorita, se le apetece algo para tomar o comer? - Dice la joven mientra esta con el carrito ahí parada-

Rachel le hace una señal con la mano para que se vaya no es que la morena sea mal educada sino que va pensando en su abuela Tana o como le dice ella Tata ya que tiene unos tres años sin verla, no les voy a mentir tambien pensaba en su mama y su papa, pero como ya no queria seguir pensando en ellos se dedico a escuchar musica y relajarse. Al cabo de unos 45 minutos Rachel se despierta y se quita las bosinas del Ipop ya que se habia dormido con ellas. La morena ve pasar a una azafata y la llama para que se detenga.

R: Disculpe señorita, me puede traer una botella de agua por favor. -La azafata voltea inmediatamente y mira a quien la ha llamado. La morena por su parte estaba como congelada en el tiempo al ver a la hermosa chica que tenia en frente de ella, sintio como si ella fuera Japon el dia del Terremoto se le movieron hasta canas que ni tenia-

A: Si claro, en un momento regreso. -Le dijo dandole una sonrisa perfecta y ahi fue donde vino el Tsunami en la newyorker penso que moriria ahi mismo-

La azafata regresa con el agua de la joven Berry y se la entrega en sus mismas manos pero lo que no espero la joven era que Berry la iba a agarrar de la mano poniendole un papel en ella y despues guiñandole el ojo con una sonrisita. La joven azafata se fue a su lugar de trabajo inmediatamente miro el papel y se quedo sorprendida porque en el esta la letra de la joven que pidio la botella de agua pidiendole su numero de celular. La rubia solo se quedo mirando el papel para despues hecharlo en el canasto de la basura.

Rachel se levanta de su asiento para ir al baño despues sale y se choca con la misma joven hermosa de hace unas horas pero ahora fue la azafata quien casi se muere. La boca de esta se abrió al ver el cuerpo de la chica de lante y esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Rachel tenia una chaqueta de los Yankees de New York, unos pantalones y unos tenis. Nada del otro mundo pero ella era Rachel Fucking Berry hasta con la hojas que usaba Tarzan se vería bien.

R: Hola hermosura! - Le dice a la joven-

A: Hola señorita. La puedo ayudar en algo? - Pregunto siendo profesional y tratando de no mirarle la boca a la chica-

R: Si, que me digas Rachel y me apuntes tu numero de celular. -Dijo muy segura de si mientras le daba la mano-

A: Señorita por favor le voy a pedir que se controle y mantenga la distancia - Pidió la rubia ya que veía a Berry avanzando hacia ella-

R: Ay! pero que mala eres. -Dijo soltando su mano y quedándose quita en su lugar pero mirándola con hambre- Ya que no me quieras dar tu numero, me dirás al menos tu nombre?

A: Quinn, Quinn Fabray. -Responde la rubia con una sonrisa y alejándose de ella-

Rachel vuelve a su lugar, saca su libreta de apuntes y escribe algo en el para luego escuchar música nuevamente. Ya el avion habia llegado a Lima, mientras la morena se paraba y recogia sus cosa camino para irse no sin antes buscar con la mirada a la rubia azafata y chocar con ella con todas las intenciones del mundo.

R: Ay perdón! te hice daño? - Pregunta agarrando a la rubia quien solo se quedo viéndola con una eja levantada ya que ese choque fue mas falso que Kim Kardashian-

A: No, no te preocupes. -Responde pero se queda viendo a la morena a los ojos por unos segundos, minutos, años, siglos, quien sabe hasta que siente que es le hace un poco raro y se aparta-

R: Ya que no me diste tu numero princesa este es el mio llámame cuando quieras. -Dice la morena mientras le da un papel con su numero de celular para luego irse sin esperar respuesta de la rubia quien se quedo viéndola desaparecer para después sonreír negando con la cabeza y guardar el papel en el bolsillo de la camisa-

Rachel ya iba en un taxi de camino a la casa de su abuela Tata mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a su amiga latina. Después de varias llamadas al fin logra contactarla.

S: Tiene que ser muy importante Berry no es buen momento! -Le grita por teléfono la latina mientras Rachel vira los ojos-

R: Hola Santana, llegue bien muchas graci...- Dice y le iba a seguir diciendo algo pero hizo silencio cuando escucho a la latina hablando muy despacio y con voz ronca con otra persona- Estas con alguien?

S: Si, por eso te voy a dejar ya mismo... Enana me alegro que hayas llegado bien me saluda a Tata y le das un beso. Adioooos berry!

Rachel solo nego con la cabeza porque Santana no era hombre ni tenia un pene pero pensaba como uno cualquiera. Rachel miraba por la ventana todo parecía igual y tan pequeño comparado con su gran manzana hasta que el taxi frena y le dice a la morena que habían llegado ya. Luego Rachel le paga y le da algo de propina mientras agarra su maleta y toca el timbre de la casa, una mujer de color la recibe mientras sonríe.

R: Hola Mary cuanto tiempo sin verte. - Le dice a la que parece ser una enfermera y entran a la casa abrazadas -

M: Hola Rachel! si te extrañamos muchísimo pero miren que grandota y linda estas. -Dijo la mujer de color separándose de ella y mirándola de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa Rachel solo ríe y le da un beso en la mejilla-

R: Donde esta la mujer mas importante de mi vida? -Pregunta mientras entra a la habitación de su abuela quien con ayuda de Berry se para de su silla y Rachel la besa y la abraza inmediatamente demostrándole el amor y cariño que por ella siente-

T: Hola cariño! No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado, estoy tan feliz de que este aquí conmigo de nuevo. -Dice la mujer mayor a la morena que se le encoge el corazón que corazón la vida al escuchar esas palabras-

R: Tata yo también te extraño no sabes cuanto, cada vez que te veo o escucho tu voz es como si volviera hacer Rachel Berry la que se crió en Ohio y no la que nació y vive en New York, Rachel la hija de Hiram. -Su Tata la abrazo fuerte después de esas palabras y se sentaron en la cama-

T: Sabes que mi hijo esta orgulloso de las dos Berry´s verdad? - Le dice haciéndole cosquilla a su única nieta mientras Rachel ríe-

R: No creo que de la de New York lo este pero no importa, hoy es tu cumpleaños bella mujer y te traje un regalo solo para ti. - Le dice para después buscar su maleta y sacar el presente de su Tata que era una colección de primera mano de discos, fotos y vídeos de Freddie Mercury su artista favorito-

Tata se quedo sorprendida porque a pesar de que ella no trabaja ni estaba al tanto de la economía del país sabia que ese regalo le costo bien caro a su nieta. La abrazo y beso varias veces para después comer algo junto con ella y ponerla al dia con los chismes del pueblo mientras Rachel reia de todo lo que esta le contaba. Despues de su tarde chisme-charla con su abuela decidieron salir a cenar en el unico lugar restaurante del pueblo, para despues volver a la casa. Rachel ya se despidio de su abuela deseándole lindos sueños cuando se decidió a entrar a su antigua habitación la observo un rato mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos ya que recordaba su padre que siempre iba a donde ella a cantarle alguna cancion para dormir, decidio que lo mejor era salir de ahí y se fue para la habitación de invitados a dormir ya que estaba muy cansada después de salir del baño se pone su pijama y se va a recostar en la cama pero ve la pantalla de su Iphone encenderse, maldiciendo va hasta la mesita de la habitación y mira el numero con mala cara ya que no sabia quien era.

R: Hola? - Pregunto la morena con voz neutral-

?: Hola? disculpa que te llame a esta hora pero soy Quinn la azafata del avion que tomaste a las 2pm. - De mas esta decir que Berry cuando escucho esa voz se le fue todo rastro de agotamiento-

R: Hola preciosa, que bueno que llamas- Dijo con ese todo en la voz que a la Rubia no se le paso por alto y que le parecio sexy as fuck-

Q: Solo te llamaba para decirte que despues que te fuiste iba pasando por las filas y vi que en tu asiento habias dejado tu Ipop - La morena abrio la maleta y busco por todos lados a ver si Quinn estaba en lo correcto y en efecto era verdad lo habia dejado-

R: Gracias hermosa estas en lo cierto pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento que se haya quedado mas bien gracias Dios que se quedo. -Dijo la morena dejando a la rubia con cara de wtf-

Q: Por que dices eso? -Le pregunto ya que Quinn pa´curiosa anótenla de primero en la lista. Rachel soltó una carcajada por la curiosidad de esta-

R: Tranquila pronto lo sabrás- Le dijo toda misteriosa y Quinn decidio que ya era el momento de decir adios total ya habia hecho lo que iba hacer-

Q: Ya! Oye solo te llamaba para informarte eso. -Por esa mentira que acabo de decir la rubia a pinocho le iba a crecer la nariz del tamaño del pene de Berry porque la verdad era que se moría por llamarla pero no queria parecer lanzada ni nada asi somos las mujeres no? el punto es que estaba loquita por hablar con ella pero no sabia como hasta que recordo el aparato de musica y vio que era la oportunidad perfecta-

R: Descuida y gracias. Buenas noches Srita. Fabray. -La rubia se quedo pensando mientras escuchaba a Rachel hablar y lo sexy que dijo su apellido-

Q: Adios y buenas noche a ti también.

Mientras la rubia se quedaba viendo su celular sin poderse creer que había llamado a la chica, Rachel estaba que se reía sola mientras se recostaba de nuevo para dormir no sin antes guardar el numero de la rubia azafata, después de todo Rachel Berry termino con el numero de la chica.


	3. Chapter 3 New York cuanto te amo!

_Declaro: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen_.

**New York cuanto te amo**.

New York, U.S.A. Miércoles 10 a.m.

Santana iba caminando por las aceras de la gran manzana junto con Tina, quedaron en desayunar juntas y hablar sobre sus nuevos proyectos. Llegaron a un Starbucks e inmediatamente pidieron su orden y se fueron a una de las mesas del tan reconocido lugar.

S: No seria mejor esperar al fin de semana cuando vuelva Berry de Lima? -Pregunto Lopez ya que era un tema que le interesaba a las dos-

T: Si lo se, pero este fin de semana tengo que hacer un viaje familiar y no estaré en la ciudad, por eso te diré todo a ti y luego hablas con Rachel. -Dijo la asiática-

S: Dime todo entonces. -Le dijo bebiendo de su café-

T: Las cosas han cambiado de planes Santana, mas bien para ti. -Le dijo dejando a la latina confundida y antes de que le preguntara el porque la asiática siguió- Una de las mujeres regresara a Los Ángeles por un tiempo indefinido me comunico Artie, ya que tiene que resolver unos problemas con su ex-esposo, todavía no tenemos la información de cual de las dos es pero sea la que se quede en la ciudad Rachel se tendrá que encargar de ella.

S: Por que Rachel y no yo? -Pregunto no porque se sintiera celosa de la morena sino que quería saber los motivos-

T: Porque se que Rachel y ella se llevaran muy bien, ademas te tengo a otra persona y tu eres su tipo en todos los sentidos. -Dijo moviendo las cejas de manera divertida-

S: Por que dices que soy su tipo?- Pregunta riéndose de los gestos de la chica-

T: Hice mi tarea temprano ya, cumples con los requisitos. Se trata de la Sra. Levinson 48 años, británica, dos hijos y separada. No es rica pero tiene buena posición económica. -Dijo todo esto dándole una foto con todos los datos ya contados-

S: Coñoooo! Si que es blanca esta mujer. -Dijo viendo la foto. Tina solo soltó una carcajada-

T: Oh vamos Santana! todos sabemos que te van mucho las mujeres blancas y mas si son rubias. -Dijo la chica mientras Santana asentía-

Después de unos minutos Santana se disculpa con la asiática y se dirige al baño del local, pero habían unas niñas corriendo haciendo que Lopez pisara bien fuerte a una chica que estaba parada cerca viendo su celular. Santana después de mirar mal a las pobres niñas traviesas dirige su mirada a la persona que había pisado con las intenciones de ser educada y disculparse.

S: Uyyy! perdón lo siento tanto esas niñas malcria.. -Se callo en ese mismo instante ya que la chica con la que tuvo en pequeño percance había levantado la mirada- Hola, como estas? disculpa yo eeh eh -Dijo dándole la mano a la chica y cuando esta le vio a los ojos y le sonrió perdió todo razonamiento-

?: Hola, estoy muy bien y no te preocupes por lo que paso, no fue nada. -Decía esta chica con una sonrisa hermosa y muy sincera para los ojos de la Srita Lopez-

S: Perdón por lo que te voy a decir pero tienes los ojos azules mas hermosos que he visto en mis 26 años de vida. - Dijo la chica dejando a la chica de ojos perfectos petrificada y sonrojada a mas no poder-

?: Perdón por lo que te voy a decir pero tienes los ojos negros mas hermosos que he visto en mis 24 años de vida. -Respondió la chica haciendo que la latina soltara una risota que le pareció perfecta- Soy Brittany! - Le dijo cuando la chica dejo de reír y dándole la mano-

S: Brittany, wow no solo tus ojos son hermosos sino que tu nombre también. -La chica estaba que se quería comer a la latina con cucharita y todo de tan dulce que la estaba tratando. Armándose de valor Lopez le dijo- Me das tu Whatsapp?

B: Claro, pero aun no se tu nombre. -Dijo y Santana se sintió tonta-

S: Dios! -Dice dándose suavemente en la frente- Santana, mi nombre es Santana-

Después de agregarse a dicha aplicación, Santana regreso a su mesa para encontrar la mirada de Tina no muy feliz que digamos-

T: Santana, que diablos? me hubieras dicho y traigo mi cama para esperarte dormida -Dijo la chica, pero Santana estaba muy concentrada en su celular viendo la foto de perfil de Brittany-

S: Alguna vez te he dicho que amo con locura Starbucks? Alguna vez te he dijo que los ángeles existen? New York cuanto te amo! - Decía mirando aun la foto en su celular mientras Tina se quedaba con cara de no entender nada de lo que pasaba. Luego decidieron que era hora de irse-

...

Quinn Fabray se acababa de levantar a las 12 del medio día, con una cara que ni les cuento. La rubia estaba molesta ya que era muy temprano para estar despierta en el horario Fabray aunque también entiendo a la rubia ya que esa semana tenia el turno de madrugada. Salio de su habitación ya bañada y perfectamente cambiada rumbo a la cocina donde podía escuchar los ruidos que hicieron que esta princesa de Disney se levantara.

Q: Buenos días mama, por que tanto ruido? -Pregunto después de saludar a su madre con con beso-

J: Diras buenas tarde Quinn son las 1 por Dios y en cuanto al ruido es que hay un plomero trabajando en mi hermosa cocina, al parecer la tubería se ha dañado . -Dijo la madre mientras Quinn buscaba que comer-

Q: Mama sabes cuando viene la Tía Hellen? la extraño. -Dijo viendo a su madre negar-

J: Lo se tesoro, yo también la extraño pero se fue por un tiempo que no sabemos, aun tiene asuntos que resolver en Los Ángeles. -Dijo viendo a su hija comer-

Q: Donde esta Britt? -Pregunto-

J: Si mal no recuerdo esta en la piscina. -Dijo e inmediatamente la rubia se fue en busca de su prima-

Quinn iba caminando con un tazón lleno de frutas y yogurt. Llego a una mesa con un gran paraguas azul con blanco y se sentó viendo a su prima nadar y jugar con los juguetes. Mientras comía su celular comenzó a sonar haciendo que dejara de comer para contestar.

Q: Diga? -Contesto fingiendo no saber quien la llamaba porque demás esta decir que la rubia había guardado el numero-

R: Buenas tardes, con hermosa por favor. -Dijo la morena haciendo que la rubia muriera dos veces ahí pero le iba a seguir el juego-

Q: Lo siento pero este es mi celular y no me llamo hermosa. -Dijo esperando la respuesta de la morena-

R: Me dice su nombre para corroborar que usted esta en lo correcto por favor. -Dijo mientras caminaba por las calles de Ohio-

Q: Quinn -Dijo y escucho a la chica en la otra linea suspirar-

R: Pues le informo señorita que hermosa es la palabra perfecta para su nombre y no se lo digas pero lo mismo va para la dueña del nombre. -Dijo dejando a la rubia riendo del otro lado- Como estas Quinn? -Le pregunto luego de unos segundos para nada incómodos-

Q: Bien muy gracias. Y tu que tal estas Rachel?

R: La verdad es que no estoy bien que digamos. -Dijo dejando a la rubia descolocada-

Q: Por que? Te encuentras mal? - Había mencionado lo curiosa que era?-

R: Pues si, es que el lunes conocí a la mujer que digo mujer al ser humano mas hermoso de todo el planeta tierra y pues tiene mi mente cautiva por su belleza. -Wow just wow pensó la rubia-

Q: Dios mio! -Dijo quedándose sin palabras-

R: La verdad ante todo princesa. Oye el sábado regreso a New York me preguntaba si podíamos vernos? -Pregunto esperando la respuesta con ansias-

Q: Eh.. - No sabia que decir por un lado estaba que se moría por conocer mas a la chica sexy pero creía que era muy rápido-

R: Tranquila Quinn sin compromisos, es para que me devuelvas mi Ipop y poder saludarte. -Dijo ya que sintió a la chica sin saber que contestar-

Q: Esta bien Rachel, el sábado cuando llegues me llamas para quedar no hay problemas. -Respondió ya que la chica era toda una dama y se portaba muy bien con ella. Todas las noches desde que tuvo su numero la morena no dejo de enviarle mensajes diciéndole lo hermosa que era. Rachel sonrió feliz hasta que escucho la voz de la rubia de nuevo-

Q: Rachel hablamos mas luego tengo que ayudar a mi prima a sacar algunas cosas. -Dijo viendo como Brittany sacaba algunos juguetes de la piscina-

R: Claro princesa. -Dijo la morena entrando a la casa de su abuela-

...

Aeropuerto de New York, sábado 5:23 p.m.

Rachel llegaba de Ohio a su ciudad natal y lo primero que hizo fue prender su Iphone y llamar a dicha rubia ya que la morena le había dicho a que hora llegaba y todo, quedaron en que se iban a ver en el lugar de trabajo de la rubia de la sonrisa perfecta. Solo llego a sonar dos veces cuando ya la morena podía escuchar la voz de Quinn.

Q: Ya has llegado? -Pregunto sin ni siquiera saludar-

R: Hola, si estoy en el kiosko de antigüedades americanas. -Dijo mientras se miraba en el reflejo de un cristal. Ya que sabia que se iba a ver a la rubia unos arreglitos de mas no están mal-

Q: Bien voy para allá ahora mismo. -Y colgó. Luego de uno minutos la rubia aparecía con su perfecto rostro y Rachel creyó ir al cielo. Cuando la rubia la vio se la quería comer ahí mismo ya que Berry era la sexualidad andante pero se abrazaron en un abrazo para nada incomodo ya que las chicas en esos días hablaban y se mandaban mensajes por doquier.

R: Hola hermosa- Dice cuando se separan pero no se alejan mucho, mirándole los ojos y la boca-

Q: Hola Rach! -Dijo la rubia con ese toque de coquetería único-

R: Tenia tantas ganas de verte de nuevo Quinn. -Dice la morena sinceramente-

Q: Yo también Rach pero después hablamos es que tengo que regresar al trabajo por eso te colgué tan rápido cuando llamaste solo tengo unos minutos mientras Marley me cubre.- Rachel se sentía triste ya que no quería despegarse de ella pero su rostro cambio cuando la rubia se acerco a su rostro y la beso muy muy cerca de los labios. Rachel solo se mordió el labio mientras la rubia le dejaba algo en la mano y se alejo de ella-

¨_Te esperare mañana en Central Park a las 5 pm, no llegues tarde por favor. -Quinn Fabray_¨

Rachel Berry salio mas que feliz de ese aeropuerto mientras iba pensando como sorprender a la rubia mañana.

R: New York cuanto te amo! -Dijo sonriendo y respirando el aire neoyorquino mientras tomaba un taxi para ir a casa-

**Gracias por sus comentarios chicos, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Un beso!**


	4. Chapter 4 Central Park

_Declaro: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen_.

**_Central Park_**

New York, domingo 11:40 a.m

Rachel se bajaba de su carro para luego abrir la puerta trasera y sacar varia bolsas del mall ya que la morena había ido de compras ese día. Berry entraba a el departamento que compartía con Santana cuando la encuentra en el mueble acostada con su celular en mano.

R: ¿Que diablos Santana? es que te piensas quedar toda la mañana ahí tirada- Pregunto pero mas afirmando ya que la latina no había cambiado de posición desde que Rachel dejo el apartamento en la mañana.

S: Mi querida Berry es que estoy teniendo una conversación por WhatsApp muy importante y no me quiero parar, ademas es domingo. -Contesto viendo todas las fundas de Rachel en la mesa de la sala-

R: Si si te traje comida. -Le dijo señalando una bolsa de comida-

S: Por eso te amo enana. -Respondió sentándose- ¿Y esas bolsas? -Le pregunto-

R: Son unas cosas que compre, nada del otro mundo. -Le dijo esperando que Santana no siguiera indagando mas pero se equivoco al contrario su respuesta le dio mas curiosidad-

S: ¿Nada del otro mundo, huh? entonces no te moleste que vea lo que compr.. -Santana hizo el amago de agarrar las bolsas pero Rachel fue mas rápido y se las quito de las manos y camino por el pasillo- Oye! solo quería ver. -Le hablo alto para que escuchara-

R: Si, mata gatos. -Le respondió desde el pasillo, por lo curiosa-

Rachel entro a su habitación pensando en la rubia, la verdad es que desde que Quinn la beso en la mejilla no se pudo olvidar del olor que desprendía la azafata. Así que decidió llamarla.

Q: Hola Rach.-Contesto la rubia mientras Rachel se tiraba en su cama boca arriba-

R: Hola preciosa. ¿Que tal la mañana? -Pregunto-

Q: Bien, aquí que le estaba contando a mi madre que ya se acabo mi periodo de trabajo- Respondió dejando a la chica descolocada-

R: ¿Como así belleza? -Pregunto-

Q: Rachel soy estudiante de artes en New York Arts and Science. -Dejando a la morena con la boca abierta- E hice bueno hicimos Marley y mis demás compañeros el curso de auxiliar de vuelo porque en la universidad nos lo imponía, ademas no me arrepiento ya que conocimos muchos lugares maravillosos.

R: Pues tu puedes ser azafata, cocinera, bombera, doctora, lo que quieras y siempre seras hermosa.-Dijo haciendo que la rubia sonriera-

Q: Gracias Rach eres tan linda.- Dijo la chica-

R: No mas que tu princesa. Oye te voy a dejar quería saber como estabas y que sepas que muero por verte hoy. -Dijo haciendo que la Rubia se mordiera el labio inferior pensando en esa salida-

Q: Hasta pronto Rach. -Dijo colgando la llamada-

...

Rachel estaba cerrando la puerta ya que Santana decidió salir hacer algo productivo pero por la cara que tenia su prima y que cuando se iba le dijo ¨Gracias Dios porque inventaron el WhatApp¨ sabia que quien fuera que estuviera chateando con ella tenia la culpa de esa salida. Se dirigía a la cocina por una botella de agua cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

R: ¿Hello? -Contesto ya que el numero salia restringido pero quien llamo, no hablo solo se quedo escuchando a Rachel decirle de todo y no muy bueno que digamos para luego colgar-

...

Santana caminaba por una de las aceras de la ciudad muy desquitada de bulla , hasta que llega a un lugar en especifico donde entro y se quedo con la boca abierta por la imagen que tenia en frente de sus ojos. Brittany estaba en unos short bien corto como ya su nombre lo dice mientras que en la parte de arriba tenia una camiseta un tanto transparente que tenia un corazón y la palabra ¨Dance¨en ella mientras terminaba su rutina de baile, inmediatamente la rubia la ve después que recoge sus cosas se acerco a ella.

B: Hola! gracias por esta venir...?- Se quedo mirando a la chica de enfrente que no le quitaba los ojos de su cuerpo pero a la chica rubia eso le parecía algo lindo- ¿Santana?- Pregunto pasandole la mano por la cara varias veces-

S: Hey! hola- Respondió cuando para su embobamiento sexual pasaba ya que todo lo que pensaba la latina no eran pensamientos puritanos que digamos- ¿No vamos ya?

B: Si, solo dame unos minutos mientras me doy un baño rápido y me cambio. -Dijo sonriendo y alejándose de la chica, mientras Santana solo se quedaba como en las nubes viendo el trasero de la chica que baila desaparecer-

...

Rachel salia de el baño mientras se sentía una rock star cantando a todo pulmón Smells Like Teen Spirit de la banda Nirvana. Estaba en el espejo de su habitación sin saber si llevar camisa o polo pero al echar un vistazo rápido al reloj y ver que si no apuraba el paso iba a llegar tarde se decidió por un polo blanco, jeans negros, botas, chaqueta y su buen perfume ella sabia que las mujeres nunca podemos resistir a eso. Rachel llegaba a la cafetería cercana de Central Park donde la rubia le dijo que iba a estar, pero lo que la joven Berry no esperaba era que al llegar se iba a encontrar a Quinn mirando fotos de una cámara mientras comía bolon, pero lo que la mato fue la forma en que la joven Fabray lo comía o mas bien chupaba, esta chica sin ser consiente de lo que hacia o lo que le causaba a Rachel chupaba el bolon solo con sus labios mientras le daba vueltas y de vez en cuando se lo entraba por completo y volvía hacer el mismo procedimiento hasta que Rachel no aguanto mas y se hizo notar para luego ir al parque.

Iban caminado por el parque disfrutando de la brisa y la paz que brindaba el lugar a pesar de estar lleno de niños corriendo y personas vendiendo de todo y por haber.

Q: Dime algo de ti que no lo sepa nadie. -Le dijo la rubia mientras caminaban bebiendo de sus refrescos-

R: Mmm déjame pensar. De niña le tenia miedo a los payasos- Dijo haciendo que la chica soltara una carcajada-

Q: ¿En serio Rach? -Seguía riendo-

R: Si búrlate mas pero la verdad es que si me daban miedo tenían los pies muy grandes. -Dijo tratando de excusarse-

Q: Ya esta bien no pasa nada- Dijo mientras tomaban asiento pero aun riendo y veían la puesta del sol-

R: Sabes recuerdo que cuando niña ama con locura ver el sol desaparecer, siempre lo hacia con mi padre y ahora que lo pienso bien creo que desde mucho tiempo no le prestaba atención hasta hoy. -Dijo-

Q: ¿Por que hablas de tu padre en pasado?- Pregunto tocando una tecla muy sensible para la joven Berry-

R: Perdón Quinn pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.- Dijo un poco triste y la rubia se sintió mal-

Q: No pasa nada, lo siento. -Dijo bajando la cabeza pero Berry automáticamente se la levanto-

R: Hey hermosa! no importa porque mejor no nos vamos a bailar un poco conozco un lugar de un amigo se que te gustara. -Dijo sonriendole a la rubia quien acepto gustosa a la invitación-

Las ¨Faberry¨no faberry ya que aun no eran nada mas que amigas que se gustaban ya que eso lo podía notar hasta Obama el punto es que las chicas se dirigían al bar Euforia donde según la morena era amiga del dueño. Las chicas llegaron y no hicieron fila por la razones que ya sabemos, en fin las chicas decidieron sentarse en los sillones del VIP AREA del lugar mientras el amigo de Rachel se les acercaba.

T: Pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí. -Dijo el empresario joven saludando a Rachel con un abrazo-

R: Hola Tenshi hermano, como estas? -Pregunto-

T: Bien pero no tanto como tu. -Le dijo dándole una miradita a Quinn que estaba bebiendo de su bebida-

R: Si estoy mas que bien. Mira quiero presentarte a Quinn, Quinn el es Tenshi un viejo amigo. -Dijo la morena presentándolos-

Q: Un placer! -Dijo con una sonrisa radiante-

T: Todo mio, los que andan con Rachel son amigos míos también. -Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rachel en aceptación por Quinn- Bueno yo las dejo y todo va por mi cuenta Berry.- Dijo moviendole la cejas a la morena que solo reía para luego desaparecer-

Las chicas bebían, hablaban alto en el oído de la otra por la música a todo volumen, se tocaban de ves en cuando y así. La rubia se moría por bailar con Rachel pero le daba algo de pena sin saber que la morena pasaba por la misma batalla mental hasta que una canción en especifico sonó y la morena sabia que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, tenia que ser ahora y mas que la letra pegaba con su situación a la perfección.


	5. Chapter 5 Propuesta Indecente

_Declaro: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen._

**Propuesta indecente**

Departamento Rachel y Santana

B: Santana, no se, yo nunca he hecho esto, tengo miedo.-Dijo-

S: Vamos Britt. Se que te gustara soy toda una experta en esto. -Le dijo tratando de convencerla-

B: ¿No me dolerá?-Le pregunto-

S: Claro que no bebe. Ademas tu lo quieres. -Le dijo-

B: Me gusta cuando me dices así. -Le dijo tímida mientras se mordía el labio inferior-

S: Y a mi me encanta decirte así... Bebe. -Dijo sonriendo- Ven acuéstate aquí así va hacer mas cómodo para las dos. -Dijo tomando la mano de la joven Pierce-

B: Dios! estoy que muero de los nervios, eso que te estas poniendo me asusta. -Dijo recostándose-

S: Por Dios! ¿Como te puede dar miedo si esta hecho de goma?.-Dijo riendo- Allá voy. -Dijo posicionándose en el medio de las piernas de la chica- Abre las piernas así puedo entrar en ti y luego las bajas.-Le dijo mientras lo hacia-

B: Ahhhhh! -Exclamo-

S: Ya, ya, ya esta adentro. -Dijo despacio calmando a la chica-

Britanny estaba muy asustada le daba miedo todo, desde los guantes de látex que estaba utilizando la latina como protección hasta la aguja con la cual iba atrasar la piel de la joven para hacerle una perforación en el ombligo. (Mentes sucias, ¿Donde?)

...

Rachel estaba dándole su ultimo trago a su cerveza, cuando le tendió la mano a Quinn.

R:Vamos a bailar hermosa. -Le dijo parando a la chica-

Q: Rach es que no se bailar eso. -Le dijo apenada y Berry sonrió por lo dulce que era la rubia de la sonrisa perfecta-

R: No hay problema alguno, vamos a la pista y te enseño. -Le dijo-

Q: Pero Rach..? -No pudo seguir hablando ya que era arrastrada por la de cabello castaño. Las chicas llegaron al centro de la pista he inmediatamente la morena tomo las manos de Quinn y se las posiciono donde debían estar mientras ella hacia lo mismo con las de ella. La música estaba alta y después de unos cuantos pisones y disculpas de Quinn, esta le agarro el ritmo rápido.-

_Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca, _

_Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo, _

_Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche _

_Que se empañen los vidrios y la regla es que goces_

Las chicas bailaban muy pegadito al cuerpo debido a la canción que bailaban, ademas de que la pista esta llena y que la verdad era que se querían tener lo mas cerca posible la una de la otra.

_How about if you and I _

_Me and you _

_¿Bailamos bachata? _

_Y luego you and I _

_Me and you _

_¿Terminamo' en la cama?_

Que las chicas estaban sintiendo la temperatura era mas que claro, Rachel tenia a Quinn muy pegadita agarrada de la cintura o casi trasero porque bien bajita que tenia la mano y Quinn estaba muriendo en el cuello de la chica Berry ya que amaba su olor. Llega un momento de la canción donde Quinn se voltea y queda de espalda a la otra chica, la cual estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo de la proximidad del trasero todo restregado de Quinn sobre su mini Rachel el cual estaba por querer despertar, mientras Rachel trataba de pensar en el Papa Francisco en tanga.

Luego que la bachata terminara las chicas regresaron a el area VIP.

R: ¿Y no que no sabias? -Le pregunto mientras le daba una cerveza-

Q: Es que no se, lo que pasa es que tengo a la mejor profesora. -Dijo pasandole la mano por el brazo izquierdo a la chica mientras se mordía la boca-

R: Es que mi alumna es y esta demasiado buena. - Le dijo acercando su cuerpo de la chica- ¿Lento y suave o rápido y bruscamente sexy? -Pregunto acercándose a la boca de Quinn-

Q: Mmm una combinación de todo. -Dijo ya con Rachel casi arriba de ella. Berry no necesito mas y beso a la chica en lo que dicen santiamén en un beso que comenzó delicado pero después de unos segundos sus cuerpos no aguantaron mas y se dieron paso a usar lenguas y dientes. Luego de unos largos minutos se separaron sonriendo y Quinn decidió que era momento de ir al baño, mientras Rachel se hablaba mentalmente.

¨Vamos Rachel tranquilízate, fue solo un beso, esta bien que besa riquísimo pero tienes que calmarte ya no eres una adolescente para estar teniendo erecciones así por así.¨

Luego de que Quinn volviera, las chicas siguieron tomando, bailando y besándose de vez en cuando, hasta que llego el momento de irse.

R: Vamos hermosa yo te llevo a casa no hay problemas. -Dijo mientras entraban al carro de Rachel-

Q: No Rach esta bien, ademas deje mi carro en frente de la cafetería del parque. -Dijo calmándola-

R: Lo puedes dejar y buscarlo mañana, mira que has bebido.. -Quinn la interrumpe-

Q: Por si lo olvidaste también bebiste y vas conduciendo. -Le dijo riendo-

R. Ya, Ok esta bien te llevo al parque pero desde que llegues me llamas no importa. -Dijo mientras le besaba la mano. Después de unos pocos minutos estaban en frente de la cafetería donde la rubia tenia una multa de transito en su cristal-

R: Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí. -Le dijo mientras se apresuraba y tomaba el papel-

Q: Rach dame e...so- Le decía mientras trataba de quitárselo, pero fallando en cada intento.-

R: Oh vamos Quinn, toma, cógelo ya. -Le dijo poniendo el papel en la visión de la rubia pero cuando esta iba a tomarlo la tomo del brazo y juntas cayeron en la parte delante del carro de Rachel que estaba justo detrás del de Quinn. Rachel la tenia abrazada mientras Quinn ponía sus manos en el cuello de esta.-

R: Me encantas Quinn, no se que me has hecho a veces me siento embrujada. -Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y a la boca ya que se moría por besarla de nuevo-

Q: Y a mi me encantas tu, me encanta lo atrevida que eres, me encanto cuando me diste tu numero en el avión, cuando dejaste tu Ipop, cuando me dices cosas linda. -Decía acarisiandole los hombros-

R: Eyy! Hablando de eso tienes algo que es mio y no me lo has dado señorita, ademas no lo deje apropósito. Tendré que arrestarla por robo. -Le dijo pegándola mas-

Q: ¿A si?- Le dijo apoyándose mas-

R: Si, la agente Berry se encargara de su cas.. -No termino ya que unos labios fresa la estaban besando con todo. Luego de unos minutos se despegaron-

R: La agete Berry me llamo y me dijo que la acusada es muy hermosa para estar tras las rejas. -Dijo acompañando a Quinn al coche-

Q: Hahaha me cae bien esa agente. -Dijo para entrar a su coche bajar el cristal, jalar a Rachel por la chaqueta de cuero y besarla- Adiós Rach. -Le dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego arrancar.-

...

Dura, esta era la palabra que definía a Rachel en estos momentos, la joven estaba en su cama recostada aun. Los hombres y las chicas con penes todas las mañanas tienen erecciones pero esto ya era mucho ya que no se le quería bajar por nada del mundo porque dos veces se levanto en la madrugada a bañarse, ya que esos movimientos de Quinn en el bar Euforia, cuando la encontró chupando bolon, su perfume y esos besos la tenían que no podía bajarse con agua. Ni modos parándose de su cama se dirigió al baño a tener que solucionar el problemas con sus manos.

Después de unos muy buenos minutos en el baño Rachel sale de su habitación para la cocina por una taza de café cuando escucha su celular sonar.

R: Hey, What´s up guuuuurl? -Le dijo viendo el numero de Tina en su pantalla-

T: Hola Rach, oye te llamo para informarte que ya tenemos todo listo para que te juntes con la Sra. Smith, este próximo sábado es su cumpleaños 43 y lo va a celebrar en uno de los mejores club de la cuidad. -Dijo mientras Rachel bebía café-

R: ¿Y como se supone que me le acercare? -Pregunto-

T: Tranquila, con Artie ya tenemos todo listo en la semana debemos de vernos para darte y decirte todo lo que necesitas. Ahora te dejo que necesito hacer algunas cosas.

R: Gracias Katana. -Dijo riendo-

T: Listilla, una Katana es una espada. -Dijo contagiada de la risa de la otra-

R: Lo se, solo lo dijo para molestarte. -Luego las chicas terminaron de despedirse-

R: Bueno Rachel Berry es hora de seguir con tu maravilloso plan acabo. -Dijo recostándose en su caro sofá mientras tomaba el control para prender la televisión-

...

**Se que no es muy largo, pero en la universidad estoy que no me dan tiempo de nada y no quería dejarlos esperando mucho. Sigan comentando es muy importante para mi, si tienen alguna duda o si quieren que ponga algo al fic me pueden decir a ver si se complementa con la historia que tengo en mi cabeza. Un abraso!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Declaro: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen._

**New York, miercoles.**

Rachel y Santana iban caminando por las calles de New York bebiendo de sus Coca Cola bien frías ya que el verano ataco con todo a la gran manzana, mientras charlaban muy relajadamente.

S: Oye Rachel tienes algo planeado para hoy en la noche? -Le pregunto-

R: No se aun. ¿Por que? -Le pregunto mientras botaba la lata de su bebida en el cesto de la basura-

S: Es que voy a ir al cine con una chica, quería presentártela y así nos divertimos un rato. -Dijo-

R: ¿Queeeee? tu llevando a una chica al cine, vaya eso es nuevo. De verdad te gusta. -Le dijo tratando de no chocar con el hombre que vende los hot dogs-

S: Oyeee! pero si solo es una salida ademas nadie dijo que me gustara. -Dijo y se paro porque Rachel se quedo atrás mirándola con cara de ¨No me digas¨-

R: Santana -Le dijo-

S: Ok ya! si me gusta pero me gusta de que me la quiero tirar, es que la vi en una rutina de baile toda sudada y con ropa cortisima y casi que me vengo ahí. -Le dijo caminando para el apartamento-

R: Me avisas cuando termines de fantasear. -Le dijo pulsando el botón para que se abran las puertas del ascensor-

S: Hahaha Ya pero enserio ven con nosotras, le dije que le iba a presentar con quien vivo y eso ya sabes para ganar puntos. -Dijo dentro del ascensor-

R: Ya, esta bien, voy con ustedes. - Dijo saliendo- Pero me respetan, no quiero manos calientes en la oscuridad de la sala ni nada raro - Le dijo apuntándola con el dedo-

S: Si claro.- Dijo con voz baja pero Rachel la escucho-

R: ¿Entendiste Santana?- Le pregunto fingiendo enojo ya dentro del apartamento.-

S: Si mujer que si. -Nadie pero nadie le creyó-

...

Casi al mismo tiempo pero en lugares distintos dos rubias estaban en la piscina de su casa, tomando el sol.

B: Q, quiero decirte algo. -Le dijo posicionándose de lado para poder ver a la rubia-

Q: Claro Britt dime.- Le dijo sin cambiar su posición-

B: Conocí a alguien Q y me tiene loquita es un amor. -Dijo con carita de bobita-

Q: ¿Y quien es el afortunado? -Le pregunto mirándola y con una sonrisa-

B: La afortunada, es una chica, ella fue quien me hizo esta perforación. -Dijo tocándose despacio el ombligo-

Q: Ay no! no me digas que andas con esas chicas todas raras llenas de aros y peinados extraños. -Dijo con cara de no me jodas-

B: No ella no es así, es muy linda y me gusta su boca. -Dijo mordiéndose el labio- ¿Crees que trabaje haciendo perforaciones? porque este le quedo muy bien ademas se me esta sanando muy rápido. -Pregunto-

Q: Pues no tengo la menor idea ni la conozco pero Britt por favor ten cuidado, ya sabes que por tener la suerte o mala suerte de ser nietas de quien fuimos nietas se nos acercan mucha gente con pensamientos no muy buenos. -Dijo con su mirada ida-

B: Lo se, me cuesta desconfiar de la gente, pero se que Santana es una buena chica, ya la conocerás - Dijo sonriendo al recordar a la latina-

Lo cierto es que Quinn Fabray siempre se cuido en cuanto a su vida amorosa a pesar de solo tener 22 años de edad siempre fue muy madura para tomar sus decisiones y pensar en lo que estas pudieran traer, es por eso que no confiaba mucho de las personas que se le acercaba ya que tuvo la desdicha de una vez enamorarse de un chico y que este jugara con ella para luego robarle su dinero, desde ese momento dijo que se protegería ella y su familia.

Mientras las chicas seguían con su conversación, al patio llego la Sra. McGee quien es la ama de llaves de la familia Smith con algo para la joven Fabray.

: Disculpe, niña Quinn pero este paquete llego para usted. -Dijo dándoselo en sus mismas manos.-

Q: Gracias Shanonn, eres una amor. -Dijo sentándose y dándole un beso a la mujer mayor y luego esta irse-

Quinn abria su paquete mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol. El paquete venia enviado desde New York Arts and Science, donde se le indicaba a la joven Fabray sobre sus nuevas actividades universitarias.

Q: Ayyyy no! -Dijo leyendo de la hoja que tenia en sus manos-

B: ¿Que pasa Q? ¿Por que te alteras? -Pregunto la joven Pierce-

Q: Mi madre me mata, tengo que irme a Francia este viernes en la mañana por un taller de fotografía y pintura en París y regreso dentro de los semanas. -Dijo lamentándose-

B: Q, no se, no puedes llamar al decano o algo.-Dijo la rubia de ojos azules, ya como todos sabemos el sábado es el cumpleaños de Judy Smith-

Q: Si, deja ver lo que puedo hacer. -Dijo y automáticamente se levanto de su asiento-

Quinn lleva al rededor de 30 minutos hablando con el decano de la prestigiosa universidad, luego de hablar y hablar la rubia decide salir del despacho para hablar con su madre.

Q: Mama, ¿Puedo hablar contigo con momento? -Le pregunto a su madre que estaba en la cocina hablando con la Sra. McGee.-

J: Dime cariño -Dijo sentándose con su hija en la sala-

Q: Mama se que el sábado es tu cumpleaños y que tienes una gran fiesta en el club y todo pero lo siento mama lo siento de verdad. -Dijo con su mirada al piso mientras le daba la carta a su madre-

J: No, esto es increíble. ¿Hablaste con el decano?-Pregunto un poco molesta-

Q: Si, mama y con el representante del proyecto y no pueden hacer nada, si me quedo seria reprobar en esta asignatura. -Dijo viendo a su madre con cara triste.-

J: Ya, no importa igual eres mi hija, cuando vengas de París podemos hacer algo nosotras junto con tu prima. -Dijo abrazándola-

Q: Lo siento mama se cuan importante es esta fecha, por Dios es tu cumpleaños y no estaré. -Dijo viéndola-

J: Quinn Fabray ya estuvo, soy tu madre y eres mi hija no es el fin del mundo. -Dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso para después de eso volver al patio a contarle todo a su prima-

...

Eran las 6:14 p.m y aun Rachel estaba tocándole la puerta a dicha latina que tenia varias horas encerrada en su habitación.

R: SANTANAAA! Voy a tumbar la puerta si no sales ya mismo, se nos va hacer tarde. -Le decía tocándole la puerta-

S: Yaaaa, ya salgo -Grito desde adentro-

R: Si no sales ya mismo no voy contigo y así no ganas puntos con la chica esa que te gusta -Dijo viendo como ya la puerta se abría-

S: No relajes así enana y mira ya estoy afuera. -Dijo viendo a Rachel quedar viéndola- ¿Que?

R: Es así como piensas ir al cine. -Le dijo mas que preguntar-

S: Si, quiero que me vea y me quiera comer. -Dijo la latina quien tenia unos jeans muy ajustados, botas negras, camisa roja con los botones desprendidos mostrando su escote y una chaqueta.- Oye, me prestas tu carro, ya sabes para sumar. -Dijo cuando vio la cara de Rachel-

R: Solo porque voy a ir contigo, así te tendré vigilada. ¿La vamos a pasar a buscar? -Dijo viendo la hora en su celular-

S: No, me dijo que nos íbamos a encontrar en el cine, así que vamos, que por tu culpa estoy tarde. -Dijo saliendo del apartamento riendo-

R: Oyeee pero si yo...

Las chicas fueron a una plaza de la gran cuidad y después de ver Frozen por petición de la chica de Santana, decidieron quedarse una rato mas para conversar un poco.

B: ¿Y ustedes son familia o algo? -Pregunto la señorita Pierce viendo a las chicas-

S: Rachel es mi mejor amiga desde que eramos adolescentes, es mi familia. -Dijo dándole una sonrisa a la pequeña Berry-

B: Vaya, se conocen desde hace mucho al parecer. -Dijo-

R: Si, tenemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos. -Dijo mientras miraba algo en una tienda-

B: Oye san, ¿En que trabajas por cierto? -Pregunto haciendo que la latina casi se ahoga con la saliva-

S: Ehhh yo... Nosotras... eehh -Decía nerviosa la podre mentirosa-

R: Brittany cierto?- Le pregunto a la chica-

B: Si. -Respondió sonriendo-

R: Brittany nosotras trabajamos en un gym. -Dijo para salir del paso-

B: ¿En un gym? -Algo no le cuadraba- ¿Haciendo que?- Es prima de Quinn-

R: Yo soy entrenadora -Ya estaba metida hasta la taza-

B: ¿Y Santana que haces tu? no te ofendas me gusta tu cuerpo pero no pareces entrenadora. -Dijo hablándole a la latina-

S: Es que soy... soy.. soy la que se encarga del papeleo, trabajo en el área administrativa. -Dijo recuperando el color de piel-

B: Ah! Eso esta estupendo. -Dijo y tal parece que la joven se trago el cuento-

Luego de que las chicas comieran helado, hablaran y Rachel le daba sus momento diciendo que tenia que ir al baño cada 5 minutos, decidieron irse pero justo cuando Santana estaba paqueando el carro de la morena mas pequeña una joven se les acerca.

P: Hola chicas. -Dijo la joven con una sonrisa y comiéndose con la mirada a Rachel-

R: Hola Perlita. -Dijo la morena descarada mientras Santana salia del caro y le saludaba con la mano pero no con muy buena cara, la chica no era del agrado de la latina.

P: Oye Rach ahí algo que me gustaría mostrarte, ¿crees que tengas tiempo? -Le pregunto bajando el zipper de su abrigo un poco para que la morena pudiera tener una vista directa-

R: Claro linda, ven acompáñame. -Dijo viendo a santana irse y dejarlas solas. Luego de que las chicas subieran se fueron directamente hacia la habitación de Rachel quien automáticamente se sentó en la cama.

R: ¿Que era eso que me querias mostrar? - Le pregunto jalando a la chica-

P: Es que no se , crees que mi tatuaje es lindo?- Le pregunto despegándose de la chica y quitando su abrigo para quedar sin sostén, esta que si sabia a lo que iba-

R: Mmm pero es que no veo el tatuaje. -Dijo mientras trataba de agarrarla pero esta se echaba para atrás-

P: Es que aun no te muestro donde me lo hice. -Dijo bajando sus manos a su pantalón bajo la mirada de Rachel-

R: Me encanta tu tatuaje. -Le dijo viendo a la joven totalmente desnuda en frente de ella con una mariposa en su vientre-

P: Sabia que te gustaría. -Dijo subiéndose arriba de una Rachel que la esperaba con los brazos abierto.

Las chicas comenzaron a besarse con todo, lenguas, dientes, saliva todo pero sin ser grotesco. Rachel en un movimiento rápido cargo a la chica y la coloco en la cama mientras ella estaba arriba y se quitaba toda la ropa lo mas rápido que podía. Luego de colocarse un condón la morena agarro a la muchacha le puso las piernas sobres sus hombros mientras entraba en ella de una sola embestida haciéndola gemir de dolor y placer, mientras las chicas tenían sexo hubo un momento donde la morena estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento cuando por su mente pasa la cara y sonrisa perfecta de Quinn Fabray.

P: Rachel diablo, ¿Por que te detienes? -Pregunto la joven un poco molesta-

R: Cállate. -Le respondió frustrada ya que nunca en toda su vida le había pasado algo así y menos cuando estaba follando con otra tipa-

P: Vamos Rach, dame bien duro quiero gritar hasta quedar sin voz. -Después de esas palabras la morena como que reacciono y volvió a el asunto-

R: Te voy a follar como nunca nadie lo ha hecho en tu vida. -Le dijo mientras se comenzaba a mover de nuevo-

P: Siiiiii! Aaaaaahh! Sigue así Rach...Aahhhh!

Después de que follara y Perla se fuera, Rachel se fue a su habitación a dormir pero sin dejar de pensar en la rubia Fabray y no en la pelirroja de la cafetería, ya que nunca le había pasado pero no le dio mente se dijo a si misma que pensó en Quinn quizás porque tenia ganas de follar con ella nada mas. Sin saber que se estaba equivocando con ese pensamiento.

...

**Aquí**** otro capitulo espero les guste. ¿Alguien mas se quedo sin corazón al ver las fotos de Lady Dianna con el chico ese?**

**Si ella es feliz yo igual pero me dolió. Cuanto sufrimos chicas.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Declaro: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen._

Rachel se encontraba en su cama recostada de lo mas cómodo, pensando en cierta chica rubia de ojos perfectos y es cuando decide llamarla. Después de varios tonos la chica contesta.

Q: Hola, Rach. -Dice la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

R: Hola princesa, ¿que tal estas?- Dijo sentándose en la cama-

Q: Yo la verdad es que estoy un poco triste porque viajo este fin de semana.-

R: Oh pero no deberías estar tristes por eso ¿No? -Pregunto arrugando su frente-

Q: Lo que pasa es que viajo a... -Tenia que pensar que le iba a decir a Rachel ya que tampoco le quería dar su información privada a ella, no sin tener mas confianza- ... San Antonio a visitar un familiar que esta enfermo y regreso en unas semanas. -Dijo todo como si fuera verdad y se felicito mentalmente por su rapidez y fluidez.-

R: Que mal -Dijo la morena- ¿Que día viajas?

Q: Me voy este viernes.

R: ¿Este viernes, viernes? ¿Mañana? -Pregunto y se reprocho por el hecho de que su tono de voz salio un poco desesperado haciendo que la rubia mentirosa riera-

Q: Si mañana mismo. -Dijo aun sonriendo-

R: ¿Y te vas sin despedirte de mi? -Dijo en tono de broma pero en serio para ella-

Q: No claro que si. De hecho quería llamarte a ver si nos juntamos hoy. -Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-

R: Claro que si! ¿Te paso a buscar por algún lado?

Q: Me llamas mas tarde así coordinamos mejor. -Dijo mientras entraba a su casa-

R: Claro preciosa. -Dijo en el mismo momento cuando su celular le avisaba que tenia una llamada entrante- Hermosa me esta entrando una llamada, te veo mas tarde.

Q: Adiós Rach un beso. - Un beso lo único que escucho la joven Berry para después tomar la otra llamada-

R: ¿Hola? - Contesto mirando la pantalla ya que salia numero desconocido, pero nadie contesto. Así que decidió colgar y levantarse-

...

R: Santana ¿Que diablos estas haciendo? -Le pregunto porque veía a la latina mirando por la ventana del apartamento pero tratando de no ser descubierta-

S: Shhhhh cállate y ven a ver que se que te va a gustar a tu y el mini Berry. -Dijo haciéndole seña con la mano para que se acercara pero sin despegar la visión de su objetivo-

R: ¿Que se supone que estas viendo? Yo no veo nada. -Le dijo ya a su lado-

S: Espera mi querida amiga espera y veras. -Dijo mostrando su cara de perversa.-

R: Dios mio! -Dijo la morena al ver que enfrente de su departamento se encontraba la que aparecer seria su nueva vecina pero el escándalo es porque la nueva vecina estaba cargando las cajas nada mas en un short y un top azul dejando ver su abdomen tan bien formado-

S: Voy a follarla, digo ayudarla, ayudarla eso. -Dijo despegándose de la ventana con dirección a la puerta-

R: Espérame también voy a follarla digo ayudarla. -Dijo corriendo para alcanzar a la joven Lopez.-

Santana fue la primera en llegar, después de chequearse la ropa y alisarse la blusa decide tocar el timbre mientras veía a Rachel acercarse.

S: Hola. Soy, somos tus vecinas. -Dijo luego de que la vecina abriera la puerta de apartamento y señalando a la morena que sonreía descaradamente-

R: Hola. -Dijo saludándola con la mano-

K: Hola chicas, acabo de mudarme como pueden ver. -Dijo sonriendo y abriendo un poco mas la puerta para que las chicas vean- Soy Kitty -

S: Santana -Respondió dándole la mano-

R: Rachel -Dijo dándole la mano también pero manteniendole el agarre un poco mas y tal parece que a la nueva vecina le gusto porque no aparto la mano.¿Necesitas ayuda? -Pregunto viendo algunas cajas aun en el pasillo-

K: ¿No les molesta? -Habla mirando a las dos chicas-

S: Con el cuerpaso que tienes claro que no. -Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo-

R: Santana -Le advirtió- Claro que no nos molesta, ¿verdad Santana?

S: Claro que si. -Dijo y las chicas mediatamente se pusieron manos a la obra. Después de unos minutos de trabajo las chicas se presentaron mejor mientras bebían una bebida refrescante. Hubo un momento después de cargar cajas donde la nueva vecina le pidió a la joven Berry ayudarla a levantar un objeto un poco pesado pero al estar el lugar un poco desordenado la morena dio un paso en falso y callo al suelo lastimándose el tobillo.-

R: En serio no paso nada, en la casa me siento y me pongo algo de hielo. -Dijo para despreocupar a la joven ya en el pasillo-

K: De verdad lo siento tanto, ustedes tan amables, vinieron hoy por primera ves y ya te vas lastimada. -Le respondió recostada del marco de la puerta- ¿Me aceptas algo de comer para después, ya sabes por este incidente? las dos claro. -Dijo pero mirando mas a la hija de Hiram, mientras cierta latina solo miraba la interacción de las chicas con una sonrisita-

R: Claro no hay problemas. -Le dijo para luego junto con Santana despedirse de la chica-

S: ¿Sabes que podias singar con ella hoy mismo verdad? -Dijo entrando a el apartamento junto con una morena cojeando-

R: Hahaha Lo se. Pero hoy tengo algo importante que hacer y si no me doy rápido se me puede hacer tarde. -Hablaba mirando la hora en su Iphone-

S: Wow, si que te gusta la chica que vas a ver -Habla mientras encendía la televisión en la sala-

R: Si, no te lo voy a negar me gusta pero no mas de ahí- Le respondió yendo a la cocina por una botella de agua y un poco de hielo-

S: Lo se, te conozco bastante bien, creo que cuando te vayas a enamorar sera como el armagedon o algo así. -

R: Idiota- Dijo riendo para luego ir a su habitación arreglarse-

Rachel llegaba al lugar donde la rubia le dijo que estaría esperándola, cuando la rubia vio a la joven Berry que se acercaba no dudo en acercarse a ella y abrasarla fuerte pero casi se caen ya que la morena tiene el tobillo sensible.

Q: Lo siento Rach, ¿Estas bien? -Le pregunto preocupada-

R: No pasa nada, solo me caí hace unos horas y tengo el tobillo un poco sensible, debí de ponerme una venda o algo, pero no importa. -Lo que menos quería era que la rubia cancelara los planes de salida por esa estupidez.-

Q: Claro que pasa algo, ven vamos a comprar algo para ponerte. -Dijo agarrando a la chica, para luego ir junto con Rachel a la casa de esta ya que era la que estaba cerca.-

R: ¿Santana estas? -Dijo entrando detrás de Quinn ya que como toda una dama le dio el paso. Al parecer la latina no estaba porque nadie respondió- Parece que Santana no esta. Por cierto bienvenida a mi hogar- Hablaba abriendo sus brazos-

Q: Gracias. Esta muy lindo todo. -Respondió sentándose en el mueble de la sala-

R: Espero te guste el Te helado, ya que esta haciendo un poco de calor. -Dijo dándole la botella a la joven mientras se sentaba con ella pero con un poco de dolencia.-

Q: Si, me gusta. Gracias, ahora porque mejor no te ponemos esto.-Hablo señalando la bolsa de la farmacia que estaba en la pequeña mesa de al lado, donde había vendaje con pomadas y pastillas.-

R: Oye no hay problemas horita me las pongo, tu relájate.

Q: No, nada de eso. Ven sube el pie izquierdo en mis piernas. -Le dijo tomando la bolsa de la mesa mientras Rachel se negaba con la cabeza.-

R: Claro que no, por Dios es primera vez que vienes a mi hogar, ademas ya mañana te iras, definitivamente no. -Dijo quitandole la bolsa de las manos.-

Q: Claro que si, deja de ser testadura. -Dijo tratando de quitarle la bolsa a la chica pero fallando y en uno de esos intentos quedo encima de la joven quien la miraba con mirada intensa a la boca y a los ojos, pero después de unos segundos donde Rachel avanzaba a besarla Quinn se aparto.-

R: Yo.. eh.. Quinn lo siento. -Dijo acomodándose mejor y tomando un poquito de distancia de la chica para no incomodarla.-

Q: No, esta bien. Mejor sube el pie, ademas confía en mi fui porrista se como hacer un buen vendaje. -Dijo sonriendo para quitar el momento de incomodidad. Después de esas palabras Rachel se quito su teni junto con sus medias para luego subir el pie en las piernas de la rubia y dejar que esta hiciera su trabajo.-

Q: ¿Vives sola Rach? - Pregunto viendo como la morena prendía la televisión, al parecer las chicas se iban a quedar en la casa-

R: No, vivo con Santana. Es mi mejor amiga. -Dijo para dejar las cosas claras con la rubia-

Q: ¿Santana? No se porque pero ese nombre me suena de algún lugar. -Habla con su mirada perdida. Después de todo eso decidieron poner una película de terror, hacer palomitas y tratar de pasarla bien Rachel busco una manta para las dos que aunque estábamos en la temporada de verano en la noche bien que se sentía el frió.-

Las chicas estaban muy pendientes de la película que se estaba dando en la televisión que sin ser conscientes estaban mas pegadas de la cuenta. Rachel tenia un brazo en el estomago de la rubia mientras esta tenia su pierna derecha sobre la de Rachel. Paso algo en la película que hizo que Quinn se tirara mas a los brazos de Rachel y se escondiera en su cuello.

R: Ya, miedosita, ya paso. -Le dijo tratando de despegarla para que pudiera verla, Quinn salio del cuello de la joven pero no tanto, gracias a la cercanía que tenían se podía sentir el aliento de ambas, de mas esta decir que la película quedo en el olvido. Rachel beso a Quinn sin ni siquiera pedir permiso para ello, Quinn por su parte correspondió el beso pero este beso no tenia nada comparado con los que se dieron anteriormente este era suave y perfecto, dejaron que sus labios se dejaran llevar para después de saborearse Rachel le pedía permiso a la rubia para que le dejase entrar a su lengua, permiso que llego de inmediato pero cuando lengua con lengua conectaron fue como si a ambas le diera un corrientaso por la espalda pero quien mas lo sintió fue Quinn ya que ese escalofrió llego hasta su vagina que se volvió palpitante. Rachel pego a Quinn a su cuerpo mientras se sentaba mejor haciendo que la rubia se alejara un poco pero para después hacer un poco de fuerza y colocarla sobre sus piernas todo esto sin romper el beso.

Quinn sentía que estaba en otro mundo, nunca nadie había hecho eso que en un simple beso su cuerpo se descontrolada a tal grado que se obligaba a callar los pequeños gemidos que de su boca querían salir. Rachel puso sus manos en las nalgas de Quinn porque esta cegada por la pasión del momento ahora no digo yo teniendo así a Quinn le agarro hasta los órganos internos. Quinn empezó a moverse lentamente sobre Rachel haciendo que la morena soltara un gemido un poquito alto, esto como que regreso a Quinn al mundo real haciendo que se despegara un sofocada por la intensidad del beso.

Quinn después de bajarse de encima de la chica que estaba roja como un tomate le pidió que le dijera donde estaba el baño, luego de que la rubia fuera al baño y se tomara unos minutos que fueron los mismo que se tomo Rachel desde el sofá para calmar su cuerpo, la rubia salio.

Q: Rach creo que mejor me voy, sabes que mañana viajo y debo de prepararme. -Hablo parada al lado de el sofá-

R: Claro ehh... te acompaño abajo. -Dijo caminado hacia la puerta. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ninguna de las dos dijo palabra solo se escuchaba la musiquita de este. Las chicas llegaron donde se aparquen los carros y Rachel decidió que era momento se romper el silencio.-

R: Quinn creo que te veré cuando regreses ¿no? -Dijo sonriendole a la chica y tratando de que todo volviera a la normalidad-

Q: Si claro que si. -Respondió mientras sacaba la llave de su bolso-

R: Buen viaje princesa, espero verte pronto. -Le dijo acercándose a la rubia para darle un beso en la esquina de los labios, para después ver como Quinn subía y se perdía por la calle de la cuidad.-

Esa noche cada una de ellas pensó en la otra de manera sexual, cierta rubia se quito la calentura desde la bañera mientras que la morena lo hacia desde su cama. Ambas al mismo tiempo gritaron con voz baja el nombre de la otra cuando llegaron al clímax.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Declaro: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen._**

**Una semana después. New York City.**

Rachel iba en su vehículo camino al lujoso y sofisticado restaurante francés LE BERNARDINE , se sentía nerviosa o mas bien ¨Diferente¨ , aun no entendía porque con la Sra. Smith tanto su cuerpo como su mente se comportaban de esa manera, sus órganos vitales le decían peor aun le gritaban que no se acercara a esa mujer. Aun recuerda como fue cuando la conoció fue como si todo se le pusiera de cabeza y no fue una buena sensación.

FLASHBACK

Rachel se encontraba en la casa de Tina ultimando todos los pasos que debía dar y verificando que todo salga como lo ya planeado.

T: ¿Carta de invitación? -Le pregunto a la morena con su Ipap en la mano-

R: Aquí la tengo. -Respondió sacándola de su bolsillo-

T: ¿Celular de emergencia? -Pregunto sin ver a la chica, ya que estaba tachando todos los detalles en el aparato electrónico-

R: Aquí esta. -Le dijo apalpando su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. El celular de emergencia era para cuando Rachel se le pudiera olvidar algún detalle sobres sus victimas, solamente tendría que marcar la tecla 1 para dar con Tina y la 2 para comunicarse con Artie-

T: Ok, creo que estas lista Rachel recuerda que la señora Smith va a estar prácticamente todo el tiempo rodeada de sus mejores amigas y familiares, así es que tienes que estar muy atenta a todos sus pasos para que sepas en que momento debes atacar. -Le decía todo esto mientras examinaba la vestimenta de la chica-

R: Si lo se, mejor me voy antes de que se haga tarde.- Le respondió viendo la hora con su Iphone y caminando a la salida-

T: Rach espera olvidas esto. -La freno la asiática para pasarle la corbata que completaría su vestuario-

R: No. Sabes que odio las corbatas, me dan comezón y eso me pone de mal humor y lo sabes.- Le respondió a la chica con mala cara-

T: Ya esta bien, te ves muy bien sin ella un poco informal pero elegante al fin. Vamos que se hace tarde. -Sin mas que decir las chicas se despidieron pidiéndole a todo ser divino que esta en la tierra, sobre o debajo de ella que todo lo planeado para este día salga de acuerdo al plan. Rachel llego a la fiesta de lo mas normal posible como si ella realmente perteneciera a ese ambiente, es decir la chica no esta mal ni nada económicamente pero la señora Smith si que era millonaria, pero a pesar de todo no dejo que lujo y brillante la asombre ya que estaba acostumbrada a manejarse con este tipo de situaciones. Rachel llevaba unos 40 minutos observando todos los pasos de su siguiente victima de cerca, lo único malo era que por la posición en la que estaba la señora Smith y por su sombrero le era un tanto difícil verle bien su rostro pero ese no era problema alguno ya que ellos sabian hasta de que color era la ropa interior que llevaba. Literal.

Hubo en un momento donde la señora Smith se disculpo con los invitados que hablaban con ella para ir al tocador y es aquí cuando la joven Berry decide que es momento de actuar.

R: Disculpe. -Le dijo posicionándose detrás de ella para luego agarrarla del brazo suavemente-

SraSmith: ¿Si? ¿En que puedo ayudarle? -Le pregunto girando su cabeza con el mayor porte de elegancia que pudiera existir en una mujer-

R: Yo.. -Muda, asi se encontraba Rachel Berry la mismísima hija de Hiram, la nieta de Tata-

SraSmith: ¿Le ocurre algo? -Le pregunto pasandole la mano por su visión a ver si reaccionaba la mujer que tenia en frente. La realidad es que Rachel se encontraba como congelada-

R: Quinn- Dijo en un susurro que gracias a el bullicio la señora no logro escuchar. La verdad es que la mujer que tenia delante de ella era la copia de la rubia que la tenia sin aliento y mas dura de lo normal todas las mañanas- Disculpe soy Rachel Berry- Se presento dándole la mano y tratando que todo asombro se fuera de su rostro-

SraSmith: Judy Smith. -Respondió de igual forma-

Rachel después de presentarse con la señora Smith se las ingenio para acercarse a ella y seguir el plan al pie de la letra. Después que la fiesta acabo Rachel volvió a su departamento con el numero de celular de la dama de la elegancia y una invitación aceptada a un paseo por un parque de la ciudad dos días después.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Rachel llego al lugar le dijo su nombre al caballero de la entrada para luego llegar a la mesa que tenia reservada. 8:00 pm eran cuando llego Judy Smith al restaurante, Rachel inmediatamente se levanto la saludo con un beso en la mejilla un poquito duradero.

R: Permiteme. -Le dijo halando la silla para que la señora se pudiera sentar-

J: Gracias srita Berry. -Le contesto sentándose en su lugar enfrente de la joven-

R: Es todo un placer para mi lo haría todos los días de mi vida si fuera necesario y por favor llámeme por mi nombre si no es mucha molestia para usted- le dijo todo esto sonriendo y tomando la carta del menú que le estaba dando el camarero- Gracias. -Le respondió al chico que se retiro inmediatamente luego de darle una carta a Judy-

J: Por la forma en que fui criada se me hace imposible llamarla por su nombre -Le dijo bebiendo de su copa de vino-

R: Ya veo, puede llamarme RB si quiere es simple y así no se ve en la obligación de tener que llamarme por mi nombre, esas son mis iniciales. -Le respondió con so sonrisa coqueta-

J: Muy inteligente de su parte. -Le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía-

R: ¿Lista para ordenar? -Pregunto ya que vio que Judy cerro su carta-

J: Si. -Contesto y Rachel enseguida le hizo seña al camarero para que se acercara-

¿Que van a ordenar? -Pregunto el joven-

J: Escargots de Bourgogne -Le dijo al camarero con su perfecto francés-

R: Salade niçoise -El francés de Rachel no era el mejor pero se defendía-

J: Con que ensalada, ¿Es vegetariana RB? muy buena elección por cierto. -Ya no me pregunto de quien Quinn heredo la curiosidad-

R: Si lo soy, es mas toda mi vida. Y por favor me puede tutear.

J: Esta bien seño.. RB -Le dijo sonriendo también. Ellas se dedicaron a pasarla de lo mejor en el restaurante de postre pidieron Créme Brûlée. Luego de la velada tan agradable que pasaron decidieron que era hora de marcharse y así lo hicieron.

Rachel estaba en la sala del apartamento con su Mac encendida mientras hablaba con Tina y Artie por Skype contándole todo lo sucedido con la señora Smith, Santana estaba a su lado escuchando también mientras bebía una Corona. Luego Rachel se fue a su habitación llamo a la señora Smith para decirle nuevamente lo bien que la paso con ella la noche de hoy para luego irse a bañar y ponerse en actitud de dormir. Pero algo no la dejaba tranquila tenia que escuchar la voz de la rubia es por eso que decide llamarla. Varios todos después alguien contesta.

¿Hola? -Un chico con voz ronca levanto el teléfono y Rachel sintió que la sangre le bajo a los pies. ¨Bebe ven para acá¨ escucho la morena una voz femenina que le decía al chico, hasta se despego el teléfono para verificar que había marcado bien y si era el numero de la chica decidió mejor colgar al parecer Quinn la estaba pasando muy bien.

R: Idiota, como te atreves a llamarla a esta hora de la noche, de seguro fue su novio que contesto. -Con ese pensamiento agrio se durmió Rachel sin saber que esta equivocada-

París, Francia. Misma hora.

Sam Evans después de contestar el celular de su amiga Quinn pensando que era el de el que había sonado, se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas a llevarle su celular.

S: Quinn disculpa tu celular se quedo con mi habitación anoche y ahora sonó y conteste pensando que era el mio y me colgaron lo siento. -Dijo ya dentro de la habitación de las mujeres Quinn se paro de la cama inmediatamente.-

Q: Descuida Sam, no paso nada. -le dijo sonriendole al chico-

Saaaaam!

S: Me voy debo de seguir en lo que estaba. -Le respondió moviendo sus cejas mientras Marley, Quinn y las demás chicas reían-

Quinn se extraño ya que los que la podían llamar sabían que ella estaba en París aun así prendió su aparato y vio que la llamada fue de Rachel, sintió el deseo de llamarla pero por la deferencia de horarios ella sabia que en Estados Unidos era de noche ya, así que seria para mas tarde.

...

**Aqui otro capitulo chicos, espero les guste. ¿Se están aburriendo del fic? espero que no, quiero que crezcan conmigo en esta historia y que me tengan paciencia, esta historia me gusta mucho quiero que le tengan fe. Los quiero un mundo me alegro cada vez que veo sus comentarios me inspiran a seguri nada un besote. PData: Amo la hoteleria y el turismo, es lo que estudio. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_Declaro: Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen._

**Cuidad de Francia, París.**

Quinn se encontraba en su habitación con su portátil hablando por Skype con su prima Brittany, después de un día de clases, trabajos y eventos con fines universitarios por París necesitaba ponerse al día con todos los acontecimientos de su entorno americano.

Q: ¿Y que fue lo que escuchaste antes de que cerrara la puerta?

B: Pues eso que tu madre hermosa, mi tía linda al parecer ya tiene alguien en su vida de nuevo Quinnie. -Le contesto diciendo el apodo que tanto su prima odia-

Q: Dios Britt! No me digas así. Es que aun no me lo creo solo hice irme unos días y ya mi mama tiene hasta novio. ¿Como es que se llama el hombre ese?

B: Hahaha No me digas que estas celosa Quinn. Hahaha ¿Tienes mamitis a esta edad? -Brittany estaba de humor para molestar a Quinn al parecer-

Q: Ja Ja Ja. No seas idiota, solo quiero saber con quien se esta viendo, es mi madre tengo todo el derecho de saberlo.

B: Si antes de que cerrara la puerta del despacho recuerdo que se estaba riendo y dijo algo así ¨Hahaha Eres una persona muy graciosa RB¨ -Quinn estaba conteniendo la risa ya que la imitación de su prima de su madre era muy buena-

Q: ¿RB? ¿Que diablos es eso? -Dijo con cara de no entender nada-

B: Que voy a saber yo. Ya cambiando tema. ¿Que tal los parisinos?- Pregunto moviendo sus cejas-

Q: Son muy lindos créeme pero mi mente no esta aquí en Francia. -Tiempo de sincerarse tal vez-

B: ¿Y eso? - Se extraño ya que su prima cada vez que viajaba por razones universitarias o lo que sea le contaba sobre los miles de chicos y chicas que se le acercan para ligar con ella y demás-

Q: Sabes, no se que me pasa conocí hace unos dos meses a alguien y me tiene con la cabeza hecha un lió y no de ropa, de verdad no me la saco de la cabeza. -Dijo todo esto con su mirada llena de deseo pero no el deseo de follar mas bien del cuando te gusta mucho una persona como de ternura-

B: Wow! quien lo diría desp... Espera!

Q: ¿Que paso? -Pregunto ya que su prima se quedo callada-

B: ¿Dijiste ¨no me LA SACO de la cabeza¨? ¿Es una chica? -Pregunto un poquito sorprendida-

Q: Si. -Respondió sonrojándose un poco al pensar en la morena neoyorquina-

B: Que bien, me encanta! Debemos de salir un día las 4. -Dijo aplaudiendo rápido con emoción-

Q: ¿Que dices, cuales 4? -Dijo sonriendo por el entusiasmo de su prima-

B: Pues San, tu, la chica que no te sacas de la cabeza y yo... No tenemos que ser 6. -Dijo haciendo bembita-

Q: Que! ¿Cuales 6? ¿Estas loca Brittany?

B: Si. Tu, San y su prima, hermana o lo que sea a la cual le dijo ¨Cuadrito¨, la chica que te gusta, quizás Marley y YO! -Hasta se paro de la silla de la emoción por su gran idea-

Q: Hahahaha Ya veremos. Te voy a dejar que necesito hacer algunas cosas y llamar a alguien. -Dijo con su Galaxy en la mano-

B: Esta bien. Te quiero Q. Me saludas a la cuñis- -Dijo riendo para molestarla-

Q: Que idiota eres. -dijo riéndole a la pantalla- También te quiero, me le das un beso a mami. -Después de eso Quinn busco el numero de la chica que la tenia un poco distraída últimamente, espero varios todos antes de escuchar la voz de la nieta de Tana-

R: Buenas noches.

Q: Buenas tardes. -Respondió ya que son 6 horas de diferencia-

R: ¿Como estas Quinn? ¿Que tal la pasas en San Antonio? -Pregunto queriendo sacar a como de lugar información sobre el chico que contesto el celular de Quinn la otra noche-

Q: ¿Como?

R: Se supone que estas en San anto..

Q: Si claro aquí estoy. Todo esta yendo muy bien pronto regreso a New York. -Uff por poco pensó Quinn-

R: Me alegro muchísimo, realmente quiero verte de nuevo. -Dijo mientras Quinn se tiraba en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-

Q: Yo mas créeme. -Le dijo hablando con voz profunda y baja-

R: ¿Así? ¿Que vas hacer cuando me veas? -Le dijo sentándose en el mueble de la sala con los pies encima de la mesita-

Q: Mmm no se, se me están ocurriendo varias cosas en este momento. -Le contesto con tono para nada inocente e inconscientemente se puso la mano encima de su plano estomago y cerro los ojos mientra hacia círculos con sus dedos y escuchaba la voz de la joven Berry-

R: Dios mio Quinn, si vieras como me tienes ahora mismo. -Dijo mientras miraba como debajo de sus pantalones algo crecía-

Q: Dime como te pongo Rach. - Decía mientras sentía la necesidad de bajar su mano a donde sentía que su piel palpitaba-

R: Dios Quinn como me excitas que me hables así. No dejo de pensar en ti un minuto princesa. -Dijo mientras bajaba el zipper de su pantalón-

Q: Dios Rach, dime mas. -Esta si que estaba en las nubes-

R: Estoy loca por tenerte aquí conmigo y tenerte como te tuve en mi sofá y besarte hasta que no tenga mas fuerza. Como me encantas. -Decía también en su mundo.-

M: Quinn en 5 minutos nos vamos! -Le grito su amiga Marley haciendo que Quinn abriera los ojos y sacara su mano de su húmedo lugar rápidamente-

Q: Rach tengo que irme. -Le dijo respirando un tanto sofocada-

R: ¿Que? -Hahaha pobre Berry- ¿Quinn como que te vas?

Q: Si lo siento. Hablaremos cuando este de regreso. Ah Rach a mi también me encantas. -Le dijo para luego colgar. De que te encanta no hay dudas Quinn-

Rache se paro del mueble, se tomo un baño y salio a divertirse un rato con Santana ya que si se quedaba en la casa mas tiempo o mejor dijo en el baño la iban a encontrar muerta de tanto ¨jugar a los dados¨.

...

**Cuidad de New York, .**

Rache se encontraba en un restaurante de la cuidad, almorzando con la grata compañía de Judy Smith.

R: Entonces tienes una hija. -Dijo mientras bebía de su jugo de naranja-

J: Si, mi hija Quinnie. Es mi orgullo, a pesar de su corta edad a sabido manejarse muy bien. ¿Y tienes novia verdad? -Woooow que cambio. Le pregunto haciendo que Rachel casi se ahogara con su comida-

R: ¿Por que crees que tengo novia? -Le pregunto un tanto nerviosa-

J: Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo RB- Le dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos-

R: No, no tengo.

J: Pero... -Le dijo esperando que la chica continué hablando. Después de un suspiro Rachel contesto-

R: Conocí a alguien hace unos dos meses creo y no se lo que me pasa con esa chica, nunca me había sentido así. -Lo cierto es que Rachel y Judy se han llevado muy bien hasta ahora-

J: Puede ser que esta chica te guste realmente o quizás te este enamorando de ella.

R: Hahaha si claro. Si Santana te oyera Judy.

J: Bueno no se con la carita de bobita que pusiste.

R: Señora Smith ¿se esta burlando de mi? -Le pregunto fingiendo enojo-

J: Jamas seria capas de algo asi, señorita Berry. -Respondió sonriendo. Rachel y Judy se estaban haciendo amigas sin ni siquiera saberlo, Rachel hablo con el equipo y les explico que renunciaba a la idea de estafar a Judy y a su familia, la verdad era que sentía por primera vez en su vida de oportunista que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto en cuando a la Señora Smith. ¿O sera que cada vez que quería tener intensiones de ser mas que amiga con Judy se acordaba de Quinn?.

...

Aeropuerto de NYC.

Quinn llegaba de su vuelo desde Francia con sus amigos de la universidad, y es cuando ve a su prima Brittany e inmediatamente la abraza.

Q: Brittttttt como te extrañe.

B: Q también te extrañe muchísimo. -Corresponde el abrazo de su prima de igual forma, después Quinn se despide de sus amigos y se va junto con su prima a casa ha sido un largo viaje y esta cansada. Cuando llegan lo primero que hace Quinn es subir a su habitación, abrir su maleta y sacar el regalo de cumpleaños que le compro a su madre en París.-

Q: Shannon, ¿sabes donde esta mama? -Le pregunto después de besar y abrazar a la señora McGee-

S: Ella esta en su despacho señorita Quinn pero creo que no esta sola. -Dijo para luego retirarse. Quinn se extraño pero decidió ir a ver a su mama al despacho y es cuando escucha a su madre.

J: Hahahahaha Eres un amor RB me haces reír a mas no poder hahaha.

Q: ¿Judy Smith que estas haciendo? -Quinn no aguanto mas la risa de su madre y entro al despacho-

J: ¿Q- Quinnie?

...


End file.
